Twongights
by Yesenia S
Summary: Here are songs that I think fit parts, events, characters, or books in The Twilight Saga! I didn't know what to rate it, so I rated it T just in case. Please read & review!
1. AN

**A/N:**

**The songs I post here represent different parts, events, characters, or books in The Twilight Saga. If you know a song that reminds you of anything related to The Twilight Saga, post a review with the song title and the artist.**


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of these songs or The Twilight Saga. I don't own anything. Yet.**


	3. Seventeen Forever

**A/N:**

**This song represents Bella and Edwards love in Edward's point of view during Twilight.**

* * *

"Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station

Video Link: _/watch?v2CD4U7rZwFA_

_You are young but so am I  
And this is wrong but who am I to judge_

_\_**Edward's a ****vampire, and most people wouldn't think a vampire would be very moral.**_  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough  
_**He doesn't want more than to love Bella.**

_  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
_**For now this is enough.**

_  
You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

**Bella's mom called her a middle-aged teenager.**_  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

_  
We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight  
_**For now, this is enough.**

_  
Ooh ooh. ooh ooh_

"Will you remember me"  
You asked as I leave  
Remember what I said  
"Oh how could I, oh how could I forget?"

**Bella thinks Edward is crazy to love her, so she isn't sure if he'll forget about her tomorrow.**

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh ooh, Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, Ooh ooh

_Ooh ooh, Ooh ooh_


	4. Fall For You

**A/N:**

**This song reminds me of Edward and Bella's love for each other during Twilight when James is trying to kill Bella. In Edward's point of view.**

**

* * *

**

"Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade

**Video Link: /watch?vzJDeA8uTVU**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_**Bella is one of a kind.**

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

_  
This is not what I intended_

**He didn't think this would happen when Alice had first had the vision of others coming.**_  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
_**Bella thinks Edward is the strongest vampire.**

_I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh__e_

But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossibl

**It's impossible to find someone like Bella.**

_  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep_

**As long as Bella wants him, Edward will stay with her.**_  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

**It's impossible to find someone like Bella.**_  
_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

**Bella is one of a kind.****It's impossible to find someone like Bella.**


	5. Handlebars

**A/N:**

**In The Twilight Saga, Bella thinks Edward is good at everything. This song reminds me of that. In Edward's point of view.**

* * *

"Handlebars" by Flobots

Video Link: /watch?vWOSTRCwqIYg

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handle__bars_

Look at me, look at me  
Hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
And I'm a famous rapper  
Even when the paths are all crookedly  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Erikson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want 'cause, look:

I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome

And I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone

Look at me, look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world  
I'm all curled up with a book to read  
I can make money, open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to the gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
I can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers, shakers, and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the system  
I can do anything with no assistance  
'Cause I can lead a nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
And I can split the atom of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule

Look at me, look at me  
Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let 'em all die in exasperation  
Have 'em all healed of their lacerations  
Have 'em all killed by assassination  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like 'em  
And I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
Because I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite  
By satellite  
And I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
And I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars


	6. There for You

**A/N:**

**I thought this song represented Bella's love for Jake, during both ****New Moon**** and ****Eclipse****, because Bella loves Jake but she loves Edward more.**

* * *

"There for You" by Flyleaf

Video Link: /watch?vz6HhniP8x7U

_Sometimes I'm selfish fake_

**She tries to keep Jake as a friend when she can't have both Jake and Edward.**_  
You're always a true friend_

**He stays by her side.**

_And I don't deserve you_

_'Cause I'm not there for you  
_**She hurts Jake, but he's still there for Bella.**

_Please forgive me again_

**She hurt him repeatedly, and she wants him to forgive her again.**

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones

**She loves him down to her bones, meaning a lot.**

_I wanna be there for you_

_I wanna be there for you_

**She wants him to be able to talk to her and be her friend.**

_  
Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry_

**She feels like crying when she thinks of how Jacob can't be her friend when she's change into a vampire.**

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones

_I wanna be there for you_

_I wanna be there for you_

_'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too  
_**She loves Jake, but not how he loves her or more than Edward.**

_  
I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to_

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you


	7. Kelsey

**A/N:**

**This song is in Jake's point of view. It's supposed to represent his love for Bella. Just change "Kelsey" to "Bella" and it's perfect!**

* * *

"Kelsey" by Metro Station

Video Link: /watch?vCRTyMUZ1m1A

_So take one word you said  
You put it in your bed  
You rest your tiny head on your pillow  
You wonder where you're going next  
_**She doesn't know what to do now that Edward left.**

_You've got your head pushed to my chest  
And now you're hoping that someone let's you in  
Well I swear let you in  
You know I'll let you in  
Oh Kelsey, you_**he destroy anyone and anything that hurt her.**

So don't let anyone scare you  
You know that I'll protect you  
Always through the thick and thin  
Until the end

_You better watch it  
You know you don't cross it because  
I'm always here for you  
And I'll be here for you  
_**He's there for Bella. To help her with anything she needs.**

_I know, I know, I know_

_I know how it feels, believe me  
I've been there and  
I know, I know, I know_

_I know what it feels like  
Tell me Kelsey_

And I'll swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Kelsey  
And I'll swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Kelsey  
Oh, you, darlin'

**Jake would do anything for Bella.****Things get worse before they get better.**

Now it's going to get harder  
And it's going to burn brighter  
And it's going to feel tougher each and every day

_So let me say_

_That I love you  
You're all I've ever wanted  
All I've ever dreamed of to come  
And yes you did come  
_**He's just saying he loves her, and she's all he needs and wants.**

_I want you so bad  
Can you feel it too?  
You know I'm so, I'm so in love with you  
I want you so much  
I need you so much  
I need your, I need your, your touch  
_**He needs her to live.**

_  
And I'll swim the ocean for you  
The ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Kelsey (x4)_

**He'd do anything for Bella.**

_  
And you never, ever, let me in, let me in (x4)_

**She pushes him away because she loves Edward more.**


	8. Not Your Enemy

**A/N:**

**This song is for during New Moon after Edward leaves and Bella and Jake become friends, but .**

* * *

"Not Your Enemy" by Jesse McCartney

Video Link: /watch?vDJUlH2YAaUo

_Sorry for all the times that he lied  
And left your heart hangin'  
I can't imagine what that feels like_

**Jake's sorry to Bella about what happened between her and Edward.****He thinks it's unfair not to let him try to love her because of what Edward did.**_  
_

But that was another place  
And that was another time  
It's not fair to blame me for all his crimes

_Just for a minute give me a chance  
Let me inside just for a minute  
Baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right  
_

_Let down your guard  
And show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others_

**He won't hurt her.**_  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy  
_**He wants her to try loving him.**

_  
Funny on the day that he left  
I wasn't even __there  
_**He didn't make Edward leave her.**

_It's become my nightmare  
__But I'll never rest till you give your all  
_**He wants her to try to get over Edward and love him.**

_I'll take nothing less till I hear happily ever after  
The end  
_

_Just for a minute give me a chance  
Let me inside just for a minute  
Baby just for a moment  
Let me prove I'll do things right  
_**He wants Bella to give them a chance to be together.**_  
_

_Let down your guard  
And show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy_

**He's not trying to hurt her. He wants to love her.****If she let him love her and tried loving him back, things can get better.**

How do you expect things to get any better  
If you keep me on the sideline

_Don't you know there's a million things I wanna do  
But you gotta meet me halfway you gotta try_

**He can't love her if she doesn't get over Edward and try loving him back.**

Let down your guard  
And show me your colors  
Don't fight it anymore  
Show me you're with me  
Open your arms  
I'm not like the others  
So don't fight it anymore no  
What will it take for me to make you see  
I'm not your enemy

**He wants Bella to try loving him and stop trying to get him to stop loving him.**


	9. AN2

**A/N:**

**Don't forget to send in any songs that remind you of The Twilight Saga. Just send in the song title and the artists. ****Example: **

**"Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade**


End file.
